1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a plug for aquarium fish food containers and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such a plug for pivoting a plug opening tap to a measuring spoon and thereby easily opening the tap by slightly depressing the pivoted portion between the tap and spoon and simply separating the spoon from the plug by lifting up the opened tap prior to measuring the fixed amount of food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to feed the aquarium fish with powdered or granulated food, the food may be taken out of a food container by a bowl or hand and sprinkled into an aquarium. However, feeding the aquarium fish using a bowl or hand as described above is problematic in that it is not only unsanitary, but also cannot precisely measure the fixed amount of food. Furthermore, use of the bowl or hand for feeding the aquarium fish may also cause excessive feeding thereby not only wasting food, but also muddling water in an aquarium.
In order to rectify the above problems, this applicant proposed a food container's plug structure with a detachable spoon suitable to measure the fixed amount of food as disclosed in the applicant's Korean U.M. Registration No. 70640 (Korean U.M. Appln. No. 90-13744, filed Sep. 4, 1990).
A food container with the above plug structure is shown in FIG. 5. As shown in the drawing, a detachable measuring spoon 20' is provided in the container's plug 10'. In order to spoon the food out of the food container 100 for feeding the aquarium fish, a user separates the spoon 20' from the plug 10' and fills the food with the spoon's bowl 21' prior to sprinkling the food into the aquarium. However, as a food outlet opening 11' of the container's plug 10' is enlarged sufficiently to receive the spoon's bowl 21', the food may suddenly pour out of the container 100 when spooning the food out of the container 100.
Furthermore, an excessive amount of food may be filled in the spoon's bowl 21' and will drop when spooning the food. Therefore, the above food container's plug structure may cause food to be wasted. Another problem of the above plug structure is resided in that the fixed amount of food to be sprinkled cannot be precisely measured as the spoon's bowl 21' has a large size.